


Seattle 51 [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [33]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost 2020, and Dean finds himself in Seattle on a hunt for a shifter; someone with his face only its a face that's 20 years younger.<br/>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seattle 51 [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seattle 51](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298669) by [Denyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce). 



**Title:**   Seatle 51  
**Fandom** : Supernatural / Dark Angel  
**Author** :[Denyce](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Dean / Logan  
**Rating:**   Teen  
**Length:**   30:51  
**Summary:**

**It's almost 2020, and Dean finds himself in Seattle on a hunt for a shifter; someone with his face only its a face that's 20 years younger.**

The original work can be found [Here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/298669)  
  
Right click to [Download ](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Denyce/Seatle51.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZMG4wQWNwVmpjaWc/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
